


Post Office

by NoOneLeftStanding



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneLeftStanding/pseuds/NoOneLeftStanding
Summary: Jester is having a slow day at her candy store, so she visits the post  office.-----Saw an interview where the cast gave what jobs they thought the Mighty Nein would have in the modern world and I found a lack of fics based off of that. The only solution, write this.





	1. A slow day at work

Jester was bored. Looking at her phone for the eleventh time in two minutes she sighed in disappointment that time wasn’t moving faster. There was still half an hour to go until her scheduled lunch break and today was the slowest one she had ever experienced. She wanted, no needed to do something. Why wasn’t anyone coming to get candy. 

 

When she had opened the shop she had done it thinking there would never be a dull moment. Candy was always needed, or at least that was what she had felt her entire existence. Sure it was ten in the morning, but she ate candy at eight. Sure, it was a wednesday and all her normal customers were at work or school, but technically they could take an early lunch and get candy, and why wouldn’t they. A buzz on her phone dragged Jester out of her stewing and a rejuvenated grin spread across her face at the name. 

 

_ Oscar _

 

Or as his real name that he insisted she call him, Fjord, though Jester did still find it odd that his real name was somehow weider than her own  accented one she had picked up from a romance novel. But the more important fact was that he texted her which meant

 

_ Oscar:  _ Hey Jester. Ill be back in town tomorrow, want to catch up? Like 2ish maybe

 

Jester felt her giddiness both die down and reignite in the span of the text. She haaad been hoping that Fjord would be able to whisk her away from boredom today, fortunately tomorrow was almost as good, almost. She would have to reschedule her lunch, thursday was the teensest busier than wednesday after all.

 

_ Jester:  _ OF COURSE,  _ my love _

 

_ Oscar: _ Jester someone is going to get the wrong idea

 

_ Jester: _ Ooooh, is there someone to give the wrong idea to? Do you have a lady friend fjord!?

 

_ Oscar:  _ Jester

 

_ Jester:  _ Fine, the seafood place

 

_ Oscar: _ Yeah, see ya

 

_ Jester:  _ Byyyyeee

 

A flash of inspiration struck as she put the phone down. She could just take her lunch break early and be back in time for the usual lunch-trickle that came in. This was perfect, all she needed to do was find someone to hang out with, at ten in the morning, on a wednesday. Sighing Jester looked at her contact list and felt that familiar twist in her stomach as she looked at her only two non-mama contacts. Jester felt the tightness travel up her throat as a silent sob was carefully choked back. No she had plenty of friends, they just were customers, and it would be weird to have their numbers. Forcing the smile on her face to take over her thoughts Jester considered the situation and did what she did best. Make a rash decision that she plenty of time to make not rash, but wouldn’t.  Beau might be at work, but she hated work and would probably be delighted for Jester to show up unannounced, probably. 

 

Skipping over to the door and turning the sign to closed before she could change spare a second thought. Taking five minutes longer than planned she went through the process of choosing a dress to wear and touching up on her make-up. After getting both her pepper spray and back-up spray (mama said you could never be to careful in L.A.), Jester set off for the post office. It was good that it was only a mile away or Jester would have had to take a bus, and those were stinky. Plus the summer heat while usually a refreshing change form her chilly store was beating down extra hard today, maybe she should add ice cream to her future expansions list.

 

As she approached the corner post office Jester peeked through the door windows, only seeing the perpetually bored expression of Beau at the counter, and exploded through the door, her enthusiasm turned to eleven.

 

“BEAU!”

 

The death stare of a confused, happy(?), annoyed, startled and tired Beau was a picture Jester wished she could take a picture of. Unfortunately the startled gasp of a man in the corner distracted her from laughing to much. To her slight embarrassment (only slight), it seemed like she had woken up a hobo looking dude in the corner. This quickly turned to surprise as a little hand poked out of the mans very large coat, seemed to sooth him with it’s touch before popping out of existence like a turtles head.

 

Sidling up to the counter next to Beau, who was staring at the hobo with a third hand and a resolute focus on his phone, Jester caught her attention with a tap on the shoulder, letting her eye’s do the talking for her.  _ What was happening? _

 

Beau, leaving one eye on the man and turning one eye to her hissed her response, 

 

“While normally I would be asking what the fuck you’re doing here, this creepy motherfucker does take precedent. He and his little friend just walked in here, took a seat and started doing nothing. Keep in mind he came in when we opened, two hours ago. Plus, I’ve been giving him the stare for like forty minutes.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know it’s weird as fuck, I mean why would a guy be waiting in a Post Office of all places and not even, y’know talk to the person in charge of the mail. AND he had this little girl with him that hid under his jacket when he sat down, she couldn’t have been older than like twelve.”

 

Jester could tell that Beau was talking in rhetorical questions again, but she had an idea.

 

In a conspiratorial whisper she let loose her foolproof theory,

 

“Maybe. Just maybe, he came in because it was too sunny outside.“ Jester could feel Beau rolling her eyes already, “Seriously, it’s really sunny today, and he’s a redhead so he might burn easily. That’s actually why he wears that big coat, to stop the sunburns, but it’s to hot outside right now so he was coming into the nearest place for shade!” 

 

Beau felt as tired as she looked while she slowly killed Jesters theory, 

 

“While I appreciate the thought Jester, even if everything else was true, a big fucking if. Even then, there are a thousand places nearby better for shade and cool air than a post office.”

 

Jester deflated a little as the hole in her idea was created, but she wouldn’t give up! In fact…

 

“I’m gonna go ask him.” Before Beau could get a word out, Jester was already pouncing on the man.

 

“Jeeeester, noooooo.” 

 

The second Jester closed in she recoiled internally. This hobo looking dude was even stinkier than the city bus. Plus he was just plain dirty. Half of his face was splattered with mud, and the other half had some sand peppered in the scraggly beard, along with his hair being damp looking. She hoped his personality was better than his appearance. 

 

“Hello stinky man.” No response. “You know it’s polite to say hi back.. Riiight? Stinky man, do you have name, so I can stop calling you stinky man.”

Hm, still no response, the hobo was still locked into his phone, which was definitely nicer than the phone she saw most hobos have. It was time for drastic measures. 

 

“Sti-”

 

“Shud up!” 

 

Out of the large coat came a small girl with a somewhat british voice. At first she appeared like a thirteen year old, but as Jester stared at her face for an uncomfortably long time(to everybody except Jester), she realised two things. First that she looked really mature, like her face had to be as old as her mamas. Second, and somehow more surprisingly the women’s(?) skin was really pale and almost green. However, all of this took a backseat to the fact that Jester had gotten a response. 

 

Turning up her smile to eleven turned the full force of her gaze to the girl and reached out to shake her hand, “Hello, what's  your name? Mine’s Jester, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Tentatively the  greenish girl lifted a hand out of the coat, “Nott.”

 

Jester’s face scrunched up for a second in contemplation, “Not? Like your name is not Jester, because that's like normal and you didn’t need to say that. Or is it not nice to meet you, because I would say it’s very nice to meet you and you shouldn’t put yourself down like that.” Jester lowered her voice toward the end in her best approximation of a conspiratorial whisper.

 

The response, however came from the man that wore the coat instead of the now slightly cowering girl who seemed to be reaching for a flask. Without looking up from his phone that he was interacting with to fast for Jester to register what was on the screen.

 

“ Her name is Nott, Nott the Brave.”

 

“Oh, that’s a cool name Nott. By the way you’re looking a little green, and not like figuratively but actually green, are you okay.” The stinky man had a really distinct german accent.

 

Nott took a gulp from her flask before beginning to respond, “Well, um-”

 

“Not that its bad that your green, your actually kind of cute, like it’s your color. Plus, plus, it goes really well with the red from your stinky friend. It’s like your a moving christmas pair.” Jester looked back over her shoulder.

 

“Beau! We got a present, christmas in the summer! Nott and stinky red-haired hobo man” She turned her head back quickly as Beau’s death stare intensified, now directed towards all three of them.

 

Nott was the first to speak up in the ensuing awkward silence, “ He has a name you know and he’s not that stinky.”

 

“Well of course he has a name, but I don’t know it soooo…” Jester let the sentence hang as she let her eyes stare at Nott expectantly. The girl squirmed a little at first , before relenting.

 

“FINE, you wrestled it out of me. His name is Caleb and he’s a super smart person. I’m sorry Caleb but I couldn’t resist her eyes. They must be some kind of magic.”

 

Caleb looked away from his phone for second to look at Nott, “It’s okay friend.”, and then went right back to his phone.

 

“Oh, I nearly forgot. Caleb, Nott, why are you two just sitting here? My friend Beau isn’t really good at peopling and was wondering.”

 

“Hey, fuck you Jester and it’s Beauregard to you fuckers.”

 

“Love you to Beau.”

 

Nott looked over to Caleb as if asking permission, the shrug that he gave her seemed to satisfy her.

 

“We are waiting for a package.” Nott said this with a proud and sort of triumphant tone that seemed to be saying, “Ha universe I’m getting a package and you can’t stop me.”.

 

This satiated Jesters curiosity. “See Beau, they’re just waiting for a package. You shouldn’t be so suspicious of everyone, it’s why you don’t have any friends besides me.”

 

Beua, however, did not look satisfied with the answer. “Hey, Caleb, its Caleb right.”

 

“Ja, what.”

 

“What’s your last name?”

 

Caleb’s eyes narrowed in counter-suspicion and Jester had to suppress a giggle. It wasn’t often that Beau had to deal with someone else that was skeptical of people.

 

“Don’t give me that. I need your name for your package. Might as well get ready so you can get out of here as soon as it arrives. Who knows maybe it’s already here.”

 

Caleb’s eyes returned to his phone, “Widogast, Caleb Widogast.”

 

That seemed to let Beau relax a little, letting her return to her normal state of extreme disinterest. Jester spent a few minutes chatting with Nott and quickly learned that she was a vicious, drunk and funny girl to talk to. Maybe she could even be a new friend. Other people were starting to come into the office indicating lunch time, but Jester was having a little too much fun braiding Nott’s hair. Which Nott had only let Jester start when Jester finally convinced her that she really was cute in her own way and that Jester wasn’t just saying it to be nice.

 

Half-way through the braid Jester noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. Tall, muscular, handsome and oh so dreamy stood Fjord. Picking up Nott and setting her aside Jester ran up to her friend.

 

“Fjord?!  Oh my god, oh my god what are you doing here. I thought you weren’t going to be in town until tomorrow. Beua, this is Fjord that guy I was telling you about. Doesn’t he look just like what Oscar does in that novel. Oh Fjord I made a new friend while I was here, here names Nott and she is so cool. Plus there’s Caleb and while he’s stinky and I haven’t talked to him as much I’m sure he’s a cool guy if he hangs out with Nott.”

 

The four occupants of the post office all looked at Jester with varying expressions. Fjord with shock, surprise and a little bit of panic at the situation. Nott’s jaw fell as she felt the little warmth in her stomach at being called Jesters friend, a smile tugging at her as she saw what was happening. Caleb felt his frown deepen to the point of visibility, distressed at the knowledge that he was being remembered. Meanwhile Beau stared in disbelief at the sight of the fabled “ _ Oscar” _ , she really didn’t get what all of the fuss was about if this Fjord looked just like what Jester imagined.

 

The newest post office visitor cleared his throat to get Jesters attention a, southern drawl appearing as he spoke “Jester, slow down. I-I didn’t expect to see you here, but it’s good to see you again.”

 

Jester  gave him a look as she felt confused at his sudden change in dialect, but waved it away. Right now she got to see Fjord again.

 

“Fjord, didn’t you say you would be back tomorrow. Yet, your back today. Now why could that be, and why are you at the post office so closed to my place…. Could it be that you’re picking up a surprise present for me.” Jester waved her eyebrows as she spoke, trying to send the most suggestive message possible. 

 

However, before he got a chance to respond. All hell broke loose.


	2. When SHTF

For a half second Jester saw the masked figures bursting through the doorway. They had big guns and were big themselves, but before she could say a word there was a flash of blinding light and a deafening pop. She felt a hand push her to the ground and could distantly sense some sort of struggle. Slowly her senses returned to her, simultaneously a pair of hands grabbed her arms. Wrenching her body up she felt the hands place a gag in her mouth and tie her arms up.

 

Finally regaining her sight Jester saw a bloodied Fjord and Beau sitting in a small side room, tied up similarly. There was a voice talking behind her but she couldn’t make out the words yet and she was shoved into another corner of the room with her friends. Caleb and Nott were close behind, the pair shuffling into the room and sitting without resistance.

 

Beau seemed to be listening to the voice that was outside of the room, a slightly terrified expression breaking through her normally well guarded facade of disinterest. Jester heard only the end of the monologue, Beau responding with a nod.

 

“-nd nobody gets hurt. No noise, no bodies. Got it?”

 

Satisfied the man that Jester couldn’t see told someone to close the door and the group was deposited into a dim glow defined by a small window in the corner of the room. The silence began to sink in as the full extent of the situation grasped her. They were being held hostage by men with guns and they were going to die. Oh they were gonna die and then she wouldn’t get to see her mama again. 

 

She wasn’t going to get to eat candy again. 

 

She wasn’t going to be able to open up her store and say hi to her customers.

 

Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, choked sobs were caught by the gag in her mouth and she couldn’t hold them back. She shouldn’t even have been here, she had been bored, she should be eating lunch right now, not sitting hungry and cold in a post office. A minute of this passed, despair digging itself ever deeper before a soft tapping drew her out of her stupor. 

 

Opening her puffed up eyes she was extremely surprised to see that everyone else was free of their bindings and had taken off their gags. Beau slowly rubbed her hands and mimned for her to keep quiet, while Nott was taking off one of her shoes? Fjord was slowly making his way over to her and Caleb was softly knocking on the ground, slowly ramping up how loud it was until there was a band on the door.

 

“Quiet down!”

 

Fjord took off her bindings and gag while Caleb made a few more quiet struggled noises, Beau shooting him a death stare as he did so. To say the least Jester was confused, why was Caleb making those weird noises? She wanted to ask, but the fear of angering their captors stopped her from doing so. However, Caleb didn’t see to care. 

 

In a quiet, not quite whisper the ragged man started speaking, “Okay, as long as we stay quiet they shouldn’t be able to here us. Whether it’s the wall, there presumably in place ear plugs or something else the man outside can only hear stuff a bit louder than I am talking right now.”

 

Beau started to whisper back in the most passive aggressive whisper Jester had heard.

 

“What was that about Widogast, are you trying to get us killed? Get the guards attention when everyone just got free why dontcha. Oh that’s what you did.”

 

Caleb seemed unaffected by Beau’s little rant, and continued on now that he had everyone's attention.

 

“Don’t worry if they let small things like that rile them up they would have left many more bodies in their wake.” Wait what? Caleb continued, “So I want to stop these guys from stealing my mail. Anyone else?”

 

Jester internally freaked out at the idea, why would he risk his life for some mail? Why would anyone? Yet, Nott just nodded along as if there was no choice. Jester looked over to her friends, but found no solace as Fjord nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I definitely have a package I need to get.” Beau looked like she was about to say something but Jester had had enough.

 

“Are you crazy. Who cares about some stupid mail. Whatever is in it shouldn’t be worth risking our lives.” 

 

She searched for some sign of agreement from them. Caleb seemed to just tense up in determination. Fjord loosened up a little, but she could see a glint of determination in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, Jester I should have thought about you. I can tie you back up loosely if you want so you can play dumb.”

 

Jester looked over to Beau as her last bastion of support, but what she saw cemented the knowledge that this was happening. Beau was biting her lip with a slight smile as her internal rebellious adrenaline junky took over. Well at this point she had no choice but to help. She couldn’t let her only friends risk their lives without her.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Fjord looked at her, a little shocked at her words, but that shock shifted into a steel determination. In a low gravel he shifted the conversation toward what they need to do. Fjord’s eyes shifted between the four of them and the rest of the room observing their situation.

 

“While I do agree we should stop these dudes, I can’t exactly see us doing so with nothing to our name. So what kind of skills do we have at our disposal? I have a little bit of fighting experience, but that’s just me. Plus we’re still locked in here, so we’ll need to figure out how to get out. Any ideas?”

 

Soft coughing came from the door and they all looked over to see Nott smiling triumphantly at a door handle that had some weird metal bits in it. “It’s been opened.” She said simply before sitting back down next to Caleb.

 

The scraggly man ruffled through his coat before materialising, seemingly from nowhere a few items.

 

“Fortunately, besides our phones they weren’t that thorough. Probably, thought I was some kind of hobo.”  Jester noticed him give her and Beau a rather odd look and continued placing each item on the floor quickly, “Anyhow, I have a small lighter, some assorted wiring, a cat whistle and a pair of handcuffs.” The rest of the group gave him a puzzled look at the last item, but now wasn’t the time to question kinks Jester thought.

 

Nott added to his pile a few buttons and a sewing kit, but quickly removed one particularly glittery one and started to play with it. Then she looked over to Caleb, “Do you still have my extra flask.” Caleb turned, a little bit a regret appearing, “Sorry no, they noticed it.”

 

“Hmmff.”

 

Beau decided it was time to get the train moving and dropped her magnetic name tag down, “Don’t let us keep anything cool on our uniforms, but I do know how to throw a nasty punch.”

 

The group starred at the pile for a good thirty seconds, racking their brains for ideas. For a second Jester was going to suggest lighting a fire to get the fire department to come, but that would probably be a little to dangerous.

 

Beau looked over to her and Fjord, “Seriously, you two got nothing to add to the pile. No weird keepsake? Jester no candy even?”

 

Fjord shook his head, “Nah, Jester?”

 

Jester puckered her lips in the deepest concentration she could muster. The robbers had taken her purse and had turned her pockets out. Getting rid of both her near endless supply of candy and of her normal pepper spray. However, she remembered the one place she kept stuff that no one ever checked. Reaching down Jester pulled out the little insert that was at the bottom of her shoe to get the extra pepper spray.

 

“Mama always said to keep the extra one hidden in a place no one would look. And I was like well I like when my shoes have a nice arch in them, but most shoes don’t have that. Why not have a shoe that had the arch, but looked fabulous normal while hiding a secret.” Jester giggled softly at the memory of her debate with her mom on whether it would actually work. Today was the day to prove herself right. She smiled triumphantly, placing her item with the rest. Unfortunately, she couldn’t think of anyway that it could be used except as it was intended, a repellant to someone. 

 

Yet when she looked around she noticed that Caleb was whispering to Nott with a weird smile on his face. 

 

“Caleb, Caleb do you have an idea? Share your idea Caleb.”

 

Caleb looked back at her suspiciously before responding, “Give me a second Jester. I need to think.”

 

Three minutes of hushed conversation, preparation and frantic movement later the quintet was nearly ready to retaliate. Caleb sat in one corner slowly heating up her pepper spray can with his lighter while Nott prepared a small cloth pocket for it to be dropped in. Beau stood stretching in the center of the room getting ready for the throw of her life. Fjord stood next to the door, scrunched up to give the others as much room as they could be given. Jester did what she could by leaning against the door to hear as much as she could. She couldn’t hear anything except distant footsteps.

 

That was she didn’t hear anything until a loud crash of opening doors accompanied by an excited voice entered the building.

 

“BEUA! I kno-- Oh hello there gentlemen.” Jester looked over to see Beau’s face scrunch up with a resentment that she only allowed for people that she was willing to talk to but nonetheless was annoyed by. She hissed over to Caleb, “Fuck, Widogast hurry it up. The idiot is going to get himself killed.”

  
  


Caleb softly replied, “Ja, thirty more seconds.”

 

Fjord tensed up, and Jester began the excruciating wait as the group heard the occasional words from the new man on the other side of the door.

 

“There’s no need for the gun’s really!”

  
  


“My friend and I could just be----”

 

Fifteen seconds. Caleb cautiously dropped the newly made pepper bomb into the cloth pocket.

 

“I am a very good screamer----”

 

Ten seconds. Slowly the extra ignition fluid was poured over the pouch.

 

“Woah fellas there's no need---mmhph!”

 

Five seconds. Beau gave a panicked look to Caleb and Nott as the pair completed the finishing touches and handed their contraption over. Jester gave a little prayer, they needed all of the help they could get.

 

“Alright big girl, come quietly or-”

 

Now. Jester slammed the door open, the noise reverberating throughout the room. Beau locked onto the the first thug she could see and threw with a desperation she hadn’t felt even during her younger years. The improvised grenade sailed through the air, small wick on it’s last millisecond of life, a once in a lifetime throw. Simultaneously Fjord rushed in a low tackle, avoiding the missile and careening into the door guard, face buried in the man's chest as the rest looked away and, Impact. 

 

The spark on the wick ignited the fluid just before impact, causing a flash of burning hot fire to consume the cloth as the canister collided with the back of the head of the thug holding a purple haired man with a gag. The hyper pressurized pepper spray finally gave, weakened shell, heated contents and the force of contact all culminating into a dull pop of pepper spray that blasted across the room, concussing the guy it hit and shitting all over the day of anyone that wasn’t ready.

 

While Jester collected herself from the surprise that the planned had actually worked, Beau sprinted through the door at a semi blinded man on the other end of the room. Propelling herself faster than Jester had seen her ever move before. Fjord wrestled with the the door guard and after a second was able to cuff him successfully. Looking over Jester noticed Caleb sitting still expression lax and unresponsive, with Nott scrambling around, looking for something.

 

Regretfully putting aside their distress Jester acted on her part of the plan. Crouching as low as possible while keeping her speed she left the relative comfort of the side room and rushed toward the opposite corner of the room. As she went she saw a tall, pale and muscular woman who had been hit by the pepper spray, just like the robber next to her. However, this didn’t seem to stop her from reaching out towards the man, bringing him into a headlock and dropping her entire body on him, forcing the thug onto the ground. Jester heard a few cracks that she presumed were ribs, grimacing as she passed the two. 

 

Grasping for her phone Jester ignored the sounds of the fight behind her, focusing instead on starting the call, but as the first ring started an unfamiliar voice called out.

 

“Stop or your friends die.” Silencing the phone Jester dropped it in terrified silence, slowly turning around. Somehow the room had changed drastically in the few seconds she had turned away. Beau was in the corner with one thug, she had him restrained as a human shield but obviously couldn’t move. The purple haired man had blood spreading through his hair, left prone and unmoving on top of another unconscious body. Standing behind a counter in the center of the room was the last of the burglars. Exuding confidence and menace he leered at her while holding a bag of mail in one hand and a silenced pistol pointing directly at Fjord in the other hand.

 

Glancing at her friend, Jester’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered. Fjord had crashed against the wall a few feet away from the handcuffed guard. One of his legs was crumpled beneath him and a pool of crimson was slowly spreading out below him.  Despite this he held up a rifle he had stolen from the other guard and stared down the barrel of the pistol without flinching. 

 

A dark growl came from their enemies throat, “Drop the weapon or die. No need to be a hero for the sake of  _ mail. _ ” Disdain dripped from the man’s throat at the word.

 

Fjord kept his gun up, “Now that’s where I would disagree.”

 

The behemoth cocked an eyebrow in confusion, apparently not expecting this, before a knowing smile took its place.

 

“I see how it is.” In a faster than she could track movement he dropped the mail bag, a gun apperated in his other hand and he shifted himself a foot leveling the new pistol at her as a deafening crack rang out. Instinctually Jester closed her eyes and waited for the pain, and waited.

 

Yet it didn’t come. Shyly cracking one eye open the signature color of blood now covered both Fjord and the pistol wielder. It was only a graze on his side, but it was there. 

 

“Hmph.” A simmering rage had appeared in the undertones of the voice. “You know what? I’ll give you a deal. You have two options. One have your friend let go of mine. He’ll collect my men, the mail and then we’ll leave, all nice and peaceful like. To accept this deal you’ll drop your gun.” A smirk then appeared on his previously pained expression. “Or option two you keep holding your gun and I shoot both you and your friend. Maybe you get a lucky shot in and kill me, but I’m a damn good shot.”

 

Beau’s voice rang out from the corner strained and tired as she kept the man pinned, “Don’t listen to the lying fucker Fjord. He’ll shoot you the second you drop it.”

 

Jester found herself trying and failing to smile. The situation was surreal, it was a classic standoff from the movies where the hero won and the villain was put behind bars. Yet, it was to real. The ringing in her ears refused to go away, leaving her head aching and tired. What was worse was the scent of blood that infiltrated her nose and mouth. The wrongness of it permeating her entire mind as she started quietly bawling, to scared to make a noise. 

She didn’t want to die. The reality of death screamed at her now, more than it ever had before. An inescapable conclusion to existence that was waiting for her at the other end of a short barrel. Looking at Fjords unblinking eyes Jester didn’t find the confidence filled brightness that she had always seen before, that had been replaced with uncertainty and a slight terror. For a second she swore he started to mouth something, but he never got the chance to finish.

 

Instead an orange bolt came hissing through the room, engulfing the man’s face in a split second. Unprepared for the searing pain on his face, the gunman flinched back. Three shots rang out from Fjords gun, and three splotches of red began to form in his targets chest. The orange jumped off of the now collapsing form and slowly stalked it way back to the side room. Where Caleb slowly peeked out from the doorway and scanned the room, before locking his eyes on her. 

 

“Jester, did you call the police yet?”

 

Breaking from her own stupor, Jester once again pushed her questions to the back of her mind and picked up her phone. Someone was still on and Jester was able to catch the end of their sentence. 

 

“-lice are on their way with EMT’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended for this to be a two chapter thing, but there's a whole bunch of wrap up to do and I figured it deserved another chapter.  
> Anywho a few notes on characters roles that won't be covered, since it might help explain why they acted the way they did. 
> 
> Professions are Candy store owner for Jester, Post Office worker for Beau, Tailor for Nott, Ex-DARPA for Caleb, CIA for Fjord and "venice beach fire swallower" for Molly. With Yasha owning a flower shop. Once again most of this comes from a cast interview from SYFY Wire. 
> 
> Fjord hasn't told Jester his real job and was picking up something for it. Caleb was there for the same package and was going to try to get it for himself with the help of Nott. Beau knew Molly in that way where you have a regular customer that you can't stand, but they make the day less boring so you'll put up with it. Wanted to include all of this of course but I just found it to be to unwieldy to pack in.


End file.
